board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Ad00's Top Ten Clique Members
These are ad00's Top Ten Clique Members ranked for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Top 10 Clique Members Top 10 Clique members Let's face it - no matter how often we try to be called TTers, the name Clique has stuck to a group of users on this board, which as Vlado will be sure to tell you, bring absolutely nothing to board 8, care about e-popularity more than most and are out to rig user contests (mammerjammer for UotY!). So in a shocking reveal, I expose to you the top 10 clique members by their rank in the shadowy organization. 10. transience Yes, I know it come as a shock but tranny is hardly at the helm of the notorious Clique. He is merely the figurehead, using his copious amount of time to spread the gospel of lower case aesthetics, indy music and plain donuts. 9. th3l3fty The young genius of the Clique has quickly climbed through the ranks of the organization. He is currently responsible for developping an algorithm that will enable the Clique to start rigging Polls of the Day and user contests far more effectively than ever before! 8. AppleKidJosh AKJ used to be at the top of the Clique, best exemplifying the amount of e-wang that could be wanged without doing much, but these days, he just acts as a retired counsel, often dropping by to offer advice and receive adulation from the masses, but staying away from the dastardly deeds himself. 7. JayLv99 Make no mistake, despite appearances, Jay is not really part of the crew, he's just the clique's spy, giving daily reports to the organization of what goes on among all of the clique's rival factions. While his allegiance to the clique was often doubted, he could always convince you otherwise. Would a pastor's son lie? Yes, yes he would. 6. KleenexTissue50 One of the more subdued members of the Clique... or so he would have you all believe! He cleverly hides as a quieter user, running his contests and discussing VG music. In fact, behind the name "KleenexTissue" hides the legendary Gylgamesh, who will not hesitate to cut you down with his many verbal swords. 5. neonreaper Ah neon... a true mentor for any young man and even more so for any aspiring cliquer. The dirty old man everyone loves so much, always on hand to offer you his nuts, and some alcohol to wash it down with. 4. Ed Bellis I'm sorry Ed, I know this is your topic, but it must be exposed. Ed's role in the clique is one of "marketing". He is so universally well loved and yet associated to the Clique. This was planned out. After all, everytime you might get to thinking that the Clique is evil, you just have to remember Ed Bellis. "Would Ed Bellis really approve of a group that wants to spawn mod babies?". You know the answer. 3. Steiner Many people were often mystified at Steiner's numerous successful runs in UotY but no one could ever really tell you what propelled him to such heights. The answer? Being number 3 in the Clique guarantees you massive amounts of supports in any user contest. 2. windmage Who's this you say? And why is she number 2 of the Clique? As Dr. Pizza would tell you, women can be kind of evil. And we also don't really want the Clique to be a sausage party. So we've got ourselves a real in the flesh woman as one of the organization's heads. 1. Theo72 Shocking no? Unassuming, linking-happy Theo72 is the brains behind the Clique. Want proof? Oregon Trail never lies. No matter what you do, Theo will make Oregon his *****. Because Theo will always be well again. Theo is well again. Always. So there you have it, the shocking revelations on the who's who of the Clique, up to its no longer myterious ring leader. Don't let the nicer users of it leave you astray, they are truly a corrupt group out to dominate board 8 in all its facets, but now that you know who's on top, you can be more careful whenever you spy them posting. Category: Lists